creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Half-Wolf
Katy Half-Wolf is like her last name suggests, half-wolf. Even now, after 4 years, no one knows what the strange compound in the wolf’s saliva was that turned her into such a monster. Tests are still being done, with no known results found. Perhaps it’s better such a dangerous thing remains unknown. After all, if it got out, than Katy Half-Wolf would not be the only murderous hybrid running around out there. Origin I am Katy. My last name depends on how you knew me: whether as Katy Peakes or Katy Half-Wolf. You want to know who I really am? I am your silent watcher; the pursuer in your nightmares. I am the reason you wake with chills after hearing a distant howl in the night. I am the reason you live in fear of sharp fangs ripping your throat open and the sight of mismatched eyes over your misty ones. I am the half-wolf. But before that.... I started off as any normal freshman starting high school. My local high school was located right down the road from my house, which was convenient for my working parents. Every morning, my three neighborhood friends and I would walk down the block and around the corner to what we dubbed “the local monkeyhouse”. A bit dramatic, perhaps, but accurate for a quiet group of high schoolers who didn‘t much like the moronic behavior of many of their classmates. One day, my three friends all had the misfortune to come down with the stomach flu, meaning I had to walk alone to school. At least, two of them did. I’m pretty sure one of them was skipping because she had a geometry test. My walk started out normally enough; with me tramping through the crackling leaves on the sidewalk while griping to myself about the amount of homework the night before. Than, suddenly, rapid footsteps approached and as I began to turn; there was a whoosh of air beside me. That’s all I remember before searing pains lanced down my face and I passed out. I woke up slowly; blinking blearily at the white ceiling above me. My vision was oddly foggy and there was a dull ache in my cheek. Something beeped beside my head and a nurse rushed in. She removed an blood-filled tube from my arm and inserted another tube full of a clear liquid. I blacked out again and this time when I woke up, my parents were sitting beside me. They told me I had been out of it for almost two weeks. A passerby had seen me lying unconscious and covered in blood on the sidewalk and called 911. The paramedics were certain that I had been attacked by some kind of animal, although they weren’t sure what kind and, more concerningly, whether it was rabid or not. Tests done on me while I was unconscious in the hospital had showed that while the animal wasn’t rabid, it had some strange compound in its saliva. After kissing me goodbye and telling me they would praying for me, my parents left, leaving me alone again. Another nurse came in and gave me some pills that she said would decrease the pain in my face. I lay in bed for a few more days, my parents visiting everyday and my friends waved through the door on one occasion. I also discovered that by pretending to be asleep, I could listen in on the nurse’s conversations. What I found out was disappointing and also very intriguing. My right eye had been badly damaged in the attack that had left deeply scarring lacerations down my cheek and the doctors believed that I would be blind in that eye. However, more lab tests had been done and no one was any closer to finding out what the strange compound my parents had mentioned was. Although, they had figured out that what attacked me had been a wolf. A wolf. It sounded very exciting all of a sudden, being a wolf. Perhaps I too would turn into a wolf. I smiled to myself as I ran my tongue across my oddly sharp canines. Those were new. Perhaps it was a side effect of the compound. I had a mad, burning desire to run, run after my fleeing prey and take it down with one powerful bite. I kept myself entertained with thoughts of the hunt and sinking my teeth into the warm neck of my prey over the next few days, while my bandages were changed and nurses brought me revolting hospital food. Finally, at long last, a doctor came in, accompanied by my parents. He said that I was ready to go home, although there were plenty of restrictions I’d have to follow. I blanked out his voice, my unbandaged eye fixated on his throat. Wouldn’t it be marvelous to sink my teeth and tear out the flesh, warm blood running down my chin? All too soon, I was being wheeled out into my parent’s van and being driven home. It was late afternoon by the time we pulled up the long, heavily wooded driveway of my home. My best friend was waiting inside, but something in her face changed when she saw me, although she kept her wide smile. I picked up a musky scent, something I knew was the smell of fear radiating from her. Than, I saw the tall mirror behind her and knew why she was afraid. My right eye was blood red from where the beast‘s claws had popped blood vessels and long deep slashes ran down the length of my face. My mouth was slightly open as I inhaled her fear and I saw wolf-like canines protruding just slightly from under my lips. She gave me a bright smile and wished me luck and that she hoped to see me soon. I sensed her relief as she hurried out the door. It was a pity. I had liked the musky smell of animal terror. My parents took me to my room and helped me onto the bed. I stretched luxuriously, my muscles appreciating the release from the wheelchair. As the door shut behind my parents, I noticed how dark the trees outside the window looked in the twilight. A wild desire to run into those trees tugged in my heart. To run, wild and free. To speed through those trees, chasing my victim, their fear stench reaching my keen nose. To sink my teeth into those vulnerable throats, feel the blood gurgling out. My hands were clenched in fists so tight that my uncut nails dug deep into my palms, drawing blood. I licked it off, relishing the salty taste. It reminded me of fear. Of how scared my friend looked when I sat and stared at her, silently watching. I rose to my feet and changed from my skimpy hospital gown into jeans and a hoodie. I walked down the stairs and snuck past the kitchen where my parents were cooking dinner. The smell of roasting vegetables no longer peaked my interest; I had something else in mind. Something wild. Something wolf-like. Blood and raw meat. The scent of human fear. The way those trees called to me. The wildness flowing in my blood. This was what I wanted now. A low howl erupted from my throat as I stalked into those trees, the darkness calling me past the lights of my home into a new world. One I could be myself. One where I could finally taste the mingled blood and fear of my prey. Appearance Katy was a tall, average-looking girl with light green eyes and long white-blonde hair. She now has a far more wild appearance; with one red eye and long scars down her cheek and jawbone. Her clothes are torn and bloodstained and her nails and hair are long and wild. Personality Katy once was a quiet, slightly sassy freshman. Now, she is partly wolf, which makes her far more wild animal-like. She is not sadistic, but kills for food and never prolongs death for unnecessary reason. She has a twisted sense of justice in a way; kill or be killed. Powers and Abilities Katy is stronger than a normal human due to her enhanced wolf senses. She can run at a normal speed for wolf which is about 31-37 miles per hour for a short time before she slows down to about the speed of a fast human runner. Katy is not built for particularly long chases and will stop if her victims evade her in a vehicle. Katy is extremely stealthy like most wolves outside, although she is not the best inside, tending to knock things over. She kills for food, not for fun or for revenge. She is partly wild animal after all. Katy is a decent fighter, however, she can be blindsided. Facts * Her weapons are her nails and her teeth * Katy is a lone wolf unlike most. She hunts, kills, and lives alone. * She dislikes hunters, victims who fight back, and, like her human days, spiders * Katy is now 18. * Katy has listed spiders as her dislikes, but she is secretly terrified of them. * She eats people as her food * Katy stalks hikers, but if she can’t get them, than she will crawl through open windows and watch her victim until they wake * Katy can be defeated easily if you strike on her blind side * She is NOT a werewolf. Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Fucking Run